Strange Circumstances
by Anise Nalci
Summary: On a schooltrip to a hospital, Kyoko meets a girl named Saya Minatsuki. Bored, she claims to be Saya’s cousin, and when Saya is discharged, introduces her to her friends, including Train Heartnet.
1. A Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Black Cat at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

**

* * *

**

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_A Hospital Visit_

_

* * *

_

**The school trip was boring. Really.**

Kyoko was bored. Really bored.

Who goes to hospitals for a school trip? Her school was clearly desperate for a location.

Maybe she should ask for a transfer.

The teacher, already a weak character by his students' callous and uncontrollable behaviour, meekly ordered the students to stay behind him and not to wander about the hospital.

Needless to say, no one listened.

Kyoko Kirisaki just yawned. Her classmates were gossiping as usual. Doing what girls do. Talking about boys. Which brought her mind back to –

Black Cat.

Kyoko sighed with starry eyes and a stupid, dreamy smile plastered across her face. Her classmates noticed this and asked her about it.

"Black Cat," she sighed.

Raised eyebrows from all her classmates did not manage to shake off the dreaminess that overcame Kyoko.

"Here are some of the wards. Would anyone like to enter?" the teacher asked.

No one volunteered.

"How about you, Kyoko?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyoko sighed, still dreamily.

"Are there going to be hot chicks there?" One vulgar classmate – a guy – asked. The teacher, afraid, responded.

"I'm not sure. But everyone is dressed in hospital clothes here."

"Ooh, hospital clothes. Kinky!" another guy hooted.

One of Kyoko's friends from class stared at her. "Why'd you say yes, Kyoko? Now you're stuck with the Perverts from Hell."

"No way, babe. We're the _Hot _Perverts _In Your Class_!"

The 'Hot Perverts' cackled.

Kyoko was still dreaming about Black Cat.

* * *

**Stuck with the Perverts from Hell. Seriously, do they have no life? **

Kyoko Kirisaki was annoyed. As in, very annoyed. As in, 'if-you-don't-shut-up-now-and-let-me-dream-on-about-Black-Cat-I-will-engulf-you-in-flames' annoyed.

That's how annoyed she was.

"Oh, whoa! Hottie at 12 o'clock!" one of the vulgar boys (wait, they were all vulgar!) yelled.

Kyoko was very annoyed indeed, but she too, followed that pervert's line of vision.

It couldn't be denied, though, the patient was extremely beautiful. She looked pale, but that could have been because of her condition. She had short black hair with azure blue eyes. She seemed not to belong here.

Kyoko poked at one of the nurses. "What's her story?"

"Mighty tragic, that one," the nurse told her. "She entered, close to death, found near the fires of the warf. She must have been limping from the harbor after she was injured, because she was clutching her chest – she was shot, you know – and she was lucky to have been found before the fires engulfed her. She was babbling about some children on board with a young man, although no one knew what she was talking about, it was impossible that anyone survived, although we did hear later rumours of a young man being found with two children. She was moved from several hospitals, each one because she was only a Jane Doe, you know. She was in a coma and would have been taken off life support. Someone identified her as one of the local sweepers, and the government decided to fund her medical costs, since she had served the government."

"Oh," Kyoko looked at her in amazement. "She looks hardly strong enough to get out of bed, let alone to wield a gun."

"Don't let appearances fool you. This girl's mighty strong, considering the extent of her damage. She came close to death numerous times, and her heart stopped for several, and still she held on."

"I wonder why," Kyoko told her. "Any sweetheart? It's a pity if she died before she found true love."

The nurse was amused. "No, I don't believe so. Do you have one?"

Kyoko sighed with happiness, "Yes, I do, and he's marvelous."

A loud cackle from the boys in her class distracted her momentarily. The nurse frowned, when seeing them crowd around the girl's bed. "Excuse me, young men, please be kind enough to leave."

The nurse was now walking briskly towards them, and unhappily, they were forced to leave the 'hottie'.

* * *

**Is that a new friend I'm making?**

"Thanks so much, nurse," the girl smiled breathtakingly as soon as the nurse managed to remove those horrible perverts from her bedside. Kyoko was jealous of the radiance that lighted her face when she smiled.

"No problem, Saya."

"Saya? That's your name?" Kyoko asked, a little interested. This girl was very pretty, and seemed to have been well-off before she was admitted into the hospital, if the silk yukata printed with flowers hanging at the bedside was anything to go by.

The girl who was called Saya smiled. "Yes, it is."

Kyoko introduced herself. "My name's Kyoko Kirisaki."

"Hello, Kyoko!"

"Must suck to stay in a hospital bed the whole time," Kyoko frowned, attempting at conversation.

"It really does. Especially since I don't have target practice."

"Are you any good at wielding guns?"

Saya laughed. "I hope I am! I'm a sweeper after all, though I try not to shoot if not necessary. My favorite gun of choice in a Beretta 39R."

"Cool," Kyoko said, knowing nothing of guns.

"I just wish I could leave the hospital. My condition is stable, but they won't let me leave, not without the permission of a relative if I'm suspected of relapsing immediately. But I haven't relapsed in at least!"

"Why don't you tell your relatives to bail you out?"

Saya sighed. "I've none."

Kyoko smiled. "Why not I pretend you're my cousin?"

"You're too kind, but I doubt anyone will believe you. I mean, you asked nurse for my name!"

"We're about the same age, aren't we? You're about Black Cat's age, aren't you? And I'm seventeen! There's not much difference!"

"Black Cat?" Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"He's my one true love! He's so gallant! I wish you could meet him – which you can, if you go according to my plan."

"I doubt that will happen," Saya smiled at the younger girl. "But you're very kind to suggest it."

"No doubt. I can definitely get you out – if not by false pretenses, then by my Tao Power."

The air in the room suddenly went up a few degrees.

"Interesting. What is this Tao Power of yours, anyway?" Saya remarked.

"It's called Heat. You see, I was a member of the Apostles of the Stars, but that's another story."

"I'd love to hear it," Saya said, interested. "After all, if you're stuck in a coma for nearly two years, you get kind of bored, not knowing anything about the outside world."

"I could introduce you to my friends, you know!" Kyoko continued excitedly. "And you'd _have _to meet Black Cat! I'm sure you'll be jealous of me when you see him – he's real eye-candy!"

"I'm sure he is," Saya said. "What's his name?"

"Well, he's –" Kyoko was about to say something, but suddenly, her teacher called them all to go.

"Oh," Saya said. "I suppose you need to go."

"So do you," Kyoko said mischievously. "Sir, my fr – I mean, cousin Saya has to be checked out today, because I won't be able to see her soon. Do you think she can follow us back?"

Kyoko's friends stared in shock. They'd certainly never heard of any of Kyoko's cousins at all, let alone a cousin Saya!

"_What are you playing at, Kyoko?"_ Her friends whispered. Kyoko shrugged off their questions.

"Wh-Whatever you wish, Ms. Kirisaki," the teacher answered feebly.

"Great!" Kyoko flashed a brilliant smile. "Now, cousin-o'-mine, let's check you out!"

* * *

**Sweet freedom, at last!**

In less than a minute, Saya had been checked out of the hospital, and the students headed home. The hospital administrators didn't even seem to be aware that this was a poorly performed charade, all in a bid to get Saya out of the hospital. Even if they knew, they didn't seem to mind, though. This was the problem with government hospitals – overcrowded and under-supplied. They were probably happy Saya left because that would be another one off her plate.

"Where are you going to stay, Saya?" Kyoko asked as they walked together. Saya frowned.

"I don't know. I can't return home –"

"Excellent, so you'll stay with me!" Kyoko finished for her joyfully.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko, but I don't think I can impose so much on your generosity –"

"Nonsense! We're going to be best friends! Mom and dad are hardly around, so you don't need to worry about them. All we need to worry now is when am I going to introduce you to my friends. You see, I was in this sort of business with them about saving the world – but that's another story! Do you want to go shopping?"

"Oh no, I have to go and work first!"

"But you haven't been a sweeper in two years, and you've just recovered!"

"Nonsense, Annette can find me a job to do at her pub."

"Annette?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"I don't think you'd know her," Saya smiled. "Her pub is a sweeper's haven."

"Hey, I have sweeper friends too! Black Cat and Sven and Eve –"

Saya smiled affectionately at Kyoko. "Why not you come with me and visit? If you're going to introduce me to your friends, I might as well introduce you to _my _friends."

Kyoko yawned and said, "I don't think so. I'll wait for you outside the pub."

Saya smiled. "Well, do as you like. Maybe another time." They headed away from the hospital, and entered the pub, a dingy sort of pub. Kyoko did not like the look on some of the men's faces, all leery and overly interested when they saw Saya head into the pub. Kyoko was glad she opted to stay outside, because if there were strange men all staring outside, then the inside must have worse.

Saya, however, seemed oblivious to it all, and began to happily chat along the way. She asked Kyoko all about her family, about the mysterious Black Cat ("I've heard of him, but I don't think I've met him.") and her life up to the age of seventeen-almost-eighteen ("You're so lucky you have all those memories. I can't remember anything before the age of nine.") and all the little things that made up her life. Kyoko never thought of it at the time, but Saya said nothing about her own past. Then again, she was getting annoyed with all those queer men and trying to answer Saya's questions.

"Well, I'm going in," Saya said cheerfully, as she opened the door to the pub. Kyoko couldn't make out much inside, but she discerned it was all right inside (not that she'd go inside the seedy pub), and Saya could probably take care of herself.

"As I said, I'll wait for you out here!" Kyoko said, cheerily. Saya gave a bright smile.

"Yeah, it won't take long anyway." Saya went in, and it was only ten minutes before she came out, still happy, so Kyoko knew all went well. But she asked how it went anyway.

Saya let out a gurgle of laughter. "It was okay, I suppose. But Annette wouldn't let me go to work dressed like this (Saya gestured at her yukata, which even though it had been washed repeatedly by the hospital staff who attended to her, was stilly blood-stained), so I need to find something else to wear."

"Oh, you can just wear something of mine! Was Annette surprised to find you alive?"

"I don't really know Annette that well, and I'm not really a regular there, but she was surprised to see me again after so long."

"Indeed. You came back from the dead! Like one of those witches who live forever and can't be vanquished" Kyoko laughed. "Well, let's just head off to my place! Maybe we can brew ourselves a love potion! I need one for Black Cat anyway!"

However, Saya didn't join in her laughter. Her mind seemed troubled.

"Yes," she said softly. "I suppose it was very witchlike of me."

Saya was quiet the rest of the way back to Kyoko's apartment on the other side of town, and Kyoko could not help but wonder why.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've been editing the story, so that the quality is improved. I may rewrite some parts so that the story is clearer. Anyhow, enjoy!


	2. Where Are The Others?

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_Where Are The Others?_

* * *

**At a pleasant villa, with the most breathtaking view of the mountains. **

Echidna Parass awoke again, to find Creed not in bed.

_Honestly, this is far too many times._

She walked to the balcony. She knew she'd find Creed there. He loved painting there. The air was fresh and it made him feel alive.

"Creed, why didn't –" she was yawning, and then stopped, shocked when she saw the anger he had. Never before had he acted in this way to one of his creations. He seemed to stab the canvas, violently guiding the brush, completing what might be his best work yet. Sadly, (or was it gladly?) it wasn't her he was painting. It was a beautiful girl, smiling an innocent, with raven-black hair and eyes so blue, one could get lost in them. Besides feeling a _teensy _bit jealous, she was glad, because as Creed turned around, she saw the intense hatred in his eyes –

She drew in a deep breath and shuddered.

The expression on Creed's face softened. "I'm sorry, Echidna. I didn't mean to scare you."

Soothed by the disappearance of the angry face Creed had, Echidna sighed. "No, dear. It's just – I've never seen you act in this way." She paused. "The girl is beautiful. Who is it?"

Fire sprung into Creed's eyes again. "I hate her, witch! She corrupted Train, with her seemingly female innocence!"

"You mean she's the witch you kept telling Train about? The one who got him so angry he wanted to kill you?" Echidna could hardly believe it. There was a serene, peaceful aura around this girl. This girl was the exact opposite of how any witch ought to look like. She was innocent and carefree; she could feel it –

Creed nodded, his head moving up and down with a violent motion.

"But Creed, darling, you said she was dead!"

"She was. Not now."

"I don't understand."

"I killed her." Creed paused and Echidna gasped in shock. "She was corrupting Train. But she was saved in time. They brought her back to life, I think. I was so sure she'd be dead – she was bleeding to death! But I'm almost sure she's alive now. There's this feeling I have – There's been reports of a lookalike at one of the hospitals, I heard, from a few of the criminals who had been under hospitalization and who are well aware of how she looks like, especially since she was the cause of their being imprisoned. Train cannot know of this (he was saying this almost to himself). The witch will –" he trailed off.

"All young Japanese girls have the same features," Echidna added. "I mean, you could've painted Kyoko, and I wouldn't have known the difference."

"Would you have?" Creed asked doubtfully. "I don't think so. You didn't think it was Kyoko to begin with." He turned away from her and with violent strokes on the canvas soft pastel colours were added to the picture. "Sometimes, Echidna, I wish you wouldn't be so dependant on me. It is very annoying." He remarked, and waved a hand to signal her to leave him.

Echidna had been used to Creed's volatility of feelings, sometimes resulting in intense, almost suffocating love for her, and sometimes in the cold indifference that would break her heart, which was accompanied by his degrading ways of addressing her. Each time he said something hurtful, she would silently move away and shed a tear for unrequited love. Why then, did she stay with him? At best, he suffocated her, and at worse he tore her apart. Why could he not be calm and composed? All she knew was that she had given him all of her that he asked, and still he could not love her tenderly.

Love did hurt, but Echidna could not distance her from the sweet intoxicating poison. Still, there was something she could do to resist it, although it would probably destroy her further.

She would see Train and tell him of the witch's survival. At least he deserved a bit of the happiness she seemed destined never to have.

* * *

**A message from Echidna.**

Echidna loved her Tao power, which allowed her to transport herself anywhere by means of portals. She thought she could transport to the moon if she wanted (not that she tried; after all, she didn't have a space-suit, and last time she checked, _those _weren't commercially on sale).

She appeared in a sleazy motel room, with a tiny bed, a jug of milk and an adjacent shower. There was the sound of running water through the shower, and Echidna dropped a message. The sound of running water stopped and everything became silent.

Knowing that Train had probably heard her, she transported herself elsewhere, not waiting a minute longer than necessary. After all, she did value her life.

* * *

**Now you hear it, now you don't.**

It lasted all of a second.

Train was sure he wasn't hearing things. He heard a slight noise in the middle of the room, and quickly turned off the top, wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up Hades near the shower before jumping out to attack the intruder –

Who was nowhere in sight.

_What the hell? _Train wondered.

He looked around, and then his sharp observation caught sight of a note that had not been in the room before. He read it. It went along these lines:

_The witch may be alive. Meet me at the dock where you and Creed fought that night at 8:30 pm. – EP_

Echidna? 'The witch'? Train was confused. Living in his little, isolated world after he had left Eve and Sven at the end of the Eden Project would have done that to anyone who had tried to live life by his own rules. That must have been a year ago –

Wait. Was this person who Echidna thought was 'The witch' who he thought it was?

'The Witch'; Creed used to call Saya that.

"Saya?" he whispered.

_She was alive?_

* * *

**The famed docks. Did she die there?**

Train was there early, Echidna noted. He was busy lying down, looking at the stars, with a sad, melancholic look that did not become him at all –

_Oh Creed, what did you do?_

Echidna felt pity for the pain Train must have carried. His best friend, his only true friend, murdered before his eyes – that was how Train spoke of this witch she had heard of so often. Perhaps Saya Minatsuki wasn't a witch; after all, who would love a witch? And Train had often seemed to her a relatively good judge of character, if he was a little hasty and too impetuous, offending even the most good-natured of people.

"What is it, Echidna?" He suddenly spoke, his voice slicing the air.

"How did you know I was here?" Echidna asked. She moved towards him; there was no use trying to hide herself, he knew she was here anyway.

"I heard you," he said simply.

"Oh."

"It was a starry night, you know."

"What?"

"When she died –" his voice was hoarse now. "There were fireworks, and the night was filled with stars."

"I saw her picture. Creed painted it," Echidna said quietly.

"Creed killed her."

"She was beautiful."

There was a pause. "I suppose she was."

Echidna studied him carefully. It didn't sound like she had been only his best friend. Train acted irrationally every time he met Creed, threatening Creed with his life for killing Saya, even though she had apparently told Train to forget about her – was that not a finer essence of love? "Did you love her?"

Train smiled the same melancholy smile he had before. "She was more like my best friend."

"And she was the reason why you left Chronos to become a sweeper. Yeah, only your best friend could do that," Echidna said flatly.

"You don't believe me?" Train asked inquiringly.

Echidna shook her head.

"Neither did Sven and Princess," Train sighed.

"Perhaps it was because you really did love her. Don't deny it. Love makes you do rash things. I remember when I personally witnessed when you tried to shoot Creed. I presume it was because of her." She paused. "Believe me, I know better than most."

Train knew that she was referring to Creed. He sighed.

"Check all the local hospitals of the country. She could have been moved anywhere. Creed's former allies have noted that someone who looked like her had been hospitalized."

Echidna disappeared, leaving Train stunned.

* * *

**At Cait Sith.**

"Well, Saya, how was your first day at work?" Kyoko asked, as Saya came out of the small pub, dressed in one of Kyoko's summer dresses (due to the fact that Saya's beloved yukata desperately needed to get the blood stain off).

"Did you skip school again?" Saya asked. Kyoko nodded. "Well you shouldn't."

"Why not? It's boring."

"You need to have a good foundation for you future. Don't get me wrong, you have to lead the life you want. It's just that education makes life easier for you."

"And how did education make life easier for you?" Kyoko asked mischievously.

"Physics. Light travels in straight lines. Angles of reflections. I pride myself on being able to ricochet bullets at different angles and velocities. That way, I don't have to kill."

"And waitressing in a pub doesn't make you want to do that?" She remembered the men around the pub and asked Saya about it, only to be greeted with laughter.

"All right, I suppose. Anyone who was out of line got a big boo-boo."

Kyoko looked at Saya in mock horror. "Oh no! Poor them!" Kyoko was secretly pleased, however, that Saya really could put them in their places.

"Kyoko! I wasn't that violent!" Saya said, pouting. "Violence is never the answer!"

Kyoko made big, puppy-dog eyes. "You're too nice. Now can we celebrate?"

"It's a month before I get my first paycheck, Kyoko," Saya reminded.

"So no party to introduce you to Eve and Sven and Black Cat?" Kyoko pouted. "Well, just as well. Maybe I should hang out with you at the pub. I'm sure we'll meet Sven and Eve there."

"Keep dreaming, Kyoko! You're going to bed early because you are **not** skipping school! You need education for your future. Another time, okay?"

"Hey," Kyoko pouted. "I'm old enough to do whatever I want."

"I'll take you out to buy a cute yukata!" Saya needled Kyoko.

"Done!" Kyoko jumped up and down. "I'm off to bed."

Saya smiled to herself. "Clothes work _all_ the time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Your reviews have made me so happy, you guys! I'm so glad you guys love it, and I hope you guys will also enjoy the rest of the story, starting with this chapter!

I know some of you wanted to see Saya and Train meet soon, but unfortunately, I'm going to level on the suspense. Hah! It's supposed to build up the suspense, and their journey in finding each other. I promise you guys, it's worth waiting for!

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Mew Sarin Alchemist**– Thanks for the review and that nice comment. I would love to tell you who, but I'm afraid I'll ruin the story for the others. Hint: look in my profile – this story is based on my fave BC couple.

**Oujou no Kaze**– I'm glad you find it filled with potential, and I'm also hoping that this chapter lived up to expectations.

**mahoakitti**– Thanks! As for your question – the answer is on my profile.

**Crazy Hyper Lady**– You like? SO happy! I'm glad it's original IYO, as I really tried to work this plot out in my head (resulting in sometimes sleepless nights).;)

**Ayachan107**– They will, they will, soon enough. And I wonder what happens then? (Gasp)


	3. Unbelieving Revelations

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_Unbelieving Revelations_

_

* * *

_

**Hospital #101**

Echidna and Train decided to visit the hospital. It may have seen time-consuming, but on the other hand, it had several advantages for the two of them. This way, Train could zip-zap and teleport along with Echidna to any place he wished to go in a second, so he could go to Timbuktu and back in a second if he wanted, much less any hospital in the various cities in the country, whilst Echidna was curious to see how the girl Saya really looked like and who was she that had influenced Train so much and drove Creed mad.

Let's just say that Train and Echidna weren't having beginner's luck, second-time bigshot, third time's the charm, or even the-hundredth-time ending. They had now reached the hundredth-and-one hospital.

"This is pointless," Echidna muttered under her breath.

"But you were the one who came up with the idea."

"Correction, Train. I have nothing to do with Saya Minatsuki."

"Right." Train said no more, and there was a silence which he himself eventually broke.

"Did Creed tell you who could have found Saya?"

"He didn't mention," Echidna explained.

"_There's this feeling I have – There's been reports of a lookalike at one of the hospitals, I heard, from a few of the criminals who had been under hospitalization and who are well aware of how she looks like, especially since she was the cause of their being imprisoned."_

Echidna shook her head. "He did say, though, that he overheard reports from several criminals who had been hospitalized about her return."

Train was quiet. "Would any of these criminals happen to be Preta Ghoul?"

Echidna looked at him. "Wasn't he in the Apostles of the Stars? I don't know anything of his previous life before I joined the Apostles along with Creed. Why?"

"He has a grudge against Saya."

"He's one of the criminals?" Echidna asked, her face showing genuine surprise.

Train nodded. "Saya and I encountered him, and she brought him down that night. When I next saw him, it was on the island, and he was so obsessed with Saya he attacked Silphy just because he thought she looked like Saya. Eve had to masquerade in a yukata to bring him down."

"Well, we're in luck," Echidna smiled. "I'm sure we can find out where Preta Ghoul's hospitalized."

"How?"

"Rinslet."

* * *

**A message from Echidna.**

Rinslet was tired. You'd think that after finding her true love (or, the person who claimed to be her true love) in Jenos, she'd live happily ever after in her own la-di-da fairytale right?

Prizes to everyone who thought otherwise.

Not only had Jenos forced her to stay up all night, she had a major 'project' to do: finding information on several sweepers who had recently been terrorizing the streets. Hefty sums had been placed on them as an incentive/reward leading to their capture, alive/dead.

Therefore she was expecting, or rather, wishing, for there to be no one to interrupt her and stand on her doorstep, especially since Jenos was still around and she was dressed just in one of his shirts. _He _was still dozing of peacefully, half-naked except for the bedside covers, and _she _decided to take opportunity of his naptime by working herself to death. She could only pray that no noise would be loud enough to wake him. After all, he was a Chronos eraser, and thus, by the sheer intensity of his training, was a light sleeper.

Too bad not all wishes come true.

A knock was heard at the door. In a second, a peacefully sleeping Jenos sat up straight and alert, and reached the door in perhaps a nanosecond.

Rinslet sighed. No work could be done today now. Dragging her feet, she reached the doorstep. She would murder the person who stood there. And exaggeration, but Rinslet really thought if she were angry enough she was capable of murder.

* * *

**Unlikely visitors?**

"Hey Rinse, guess who we have here?" Jenos calmly called her from where she was dragging her feet to the living room at her apartment.

She didn't answer, but walked in. Two faces came in sight. Echidna and Train –

_Echidna and Train?_

"Jenos! I'm not decent!" And she ran back the way she came from.

"No, darling, you look super-sexy!"

From the privacy of her room, she allowed herself to blush a little.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Echidna looked from the nearly-naked Rinslet to the nearly-naked Jenos, and back again to the spot where the nearly-naked Rinslet had formerly occupied before she disappeared.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good," Jenos said airily. "It's none of your business."

* * *

**What else?**

"What's the reason you came anyway?" Rinslet asked both Train and Echidna. "I'd never have thought you guys became partners."

"We're not," Train said, at the same time Echidna said, "We are."

Rinslet raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, we're partnering up to find out about Saya."

"Saya?" Rinslet asked. "Do you mean yukata-Saya?"

Train and Echidna nodded.

"How did you both get roped into this? And who on earth is Saya?" Jenos asked.

"A girl who Train knew," Echidna said. "Creed killed her."

"I knew a Saya once. She was always –"

Rinslet narrowed her eyes a Jenos, with a look saying, "Shut up!" and Jenos surprisingly did so.

"And why should I do this anyway? I have tons of work."

"Because I'm your friend? And because I'm Black Cat?"

Rinslet raised her eyebrows again.

"Aww, come on baby. I want to see how Train's Saya looks like."

Rinslet stared daggers at Jenos. Jenos gave a crooked smile and scratched the back of his head, "Er, just kidding, honey." He went off to the kitchen and got a tray of drinks and put them on the table, and began to finish them up himself.

"Fine," Rinslet sighed. "I'll check on her right now. It'll only take a minute – I think. Do you know her full name/real name?"

"Saya Minatsuki," Train said.

Jenos spit out the drink he was drinking. He looked incredulous. "Saya _Minatsuki?"_

Echidna started. "You know her?"

"No. Not really," Jenos was thoughtful. "I knew _of _her, of course."

"Why 'of course'?" Train asked. "And how do you know of her?"

"Saya was a neighbour of mine. I remember having dinners with her family and her. The family was really traditional, and Saya would be wearing a kimono or yukata or something. But I remember they were really nice. I never really spoke to Saya, though. She was always studying or doing some lessons or some other thing that my parents called was 'not a waste of time,' as they would call my activities (insert sheepish smile). But I do remember her smile," Jenos thought.

Train remembered that smile. He didn't think he'd ever forget it.

"Train?' Echidna asked him.

Train did not answer.

"_Train?_ Are you thinking what I think you're thinking of?" Jenos smiled knowingly.

"Depends on what you're thinking of," Train said coolly.

"I can only find out about her life before the age of nineteen. How old was she when you met her?" Rinslet asked.

"She was about my age when we met. I think I was around twenty-one then."

"And he's twenty-three now. Two years ago."

"I met Sven shortly before that."

"One and a half years ago," Sven corrected.

"So, there's been no record of her life after the age of nineteen. Jenos?" Rinslet asked him. He shrugged.

"I never saw her again after her parents died. They were away from home, I believe. Saya was with her paternal grandmother. It was a fire, if I'm not mistaken."

"How old was she then?"

"Nine, I believe."

Echidna found this all very interesting. Saya Minatsuki was turning out to be connected to everyone in more ways than one.

Jenos sighed deeply. "Jeez (another deep sigh). Oh jeez, I can't believe Saya's dead. I mean, I wasn't close to her or anything, but she always seemed as if she'd never die young, even when she was just a little kid."

"She was never meant to die young," Train's voice – which seemed so serious, and such a contrast to his usual fooling-around self – surprised everyone.

Then, unaffected by the startled glances thrown at him (probably he didn't notice this), he began, "Saya may still well be alive. And if she is, I'm going to find her."

Rinslet knew what was coming. _And we're supposed to help you_, she sighed inwardly. As if she didn't have that information to steal already!

* * *

**The Scary Mind of a Villain.**

Preta Ghoul, hospitalized and scarred, was pleased.

The incident at the island had not only left him scarred and disfigured, he was also sapped of his strength. And after he had found out that the Apostles had been disbanded, he considered Creed to have betrayed him and all the other criminals, which – in his twisted mind – he actually believed were innocent.

At any rate, Preta Ghoul was enraged. He had not only failed to kill Saya Minatsuki, who had captured him, but still –

Wait a second – the girl on the island, that wasn't Saya!

Because, there, in the same hospital, was Saya! There was even the same yukata! It was blood-stain, to be sure, but –

It was definitely her. She was lifeless, in a coma, o be sure, but he could still recognize her. His lips curved into a twisted smile.

He would kill her, he believed.

But it didn't happen then. The nurses caught sight of his plan, and he was chloroformed, and knocked out unconscious. When he finally woke up, he realized, to his immense anger and frustration, that she'd been transferred to another hospital.

In anger, he tried to communicate with Creed, the only person he believed could help him, as he was the only person he knew of well enough to ask for help. Creed never answered him.

But no matter. Last week, he had several visitors – several low, petty criminals, each formerly of the Apostles of the Stars, who had given him hope. They had managed to cause a stir in the town, with several serious crimes (all thanks to their Tao power). And when he was healed, he would cause havoc, even worse than that caused by the Apostles.

And soon sweepers would be drawn towards them. They would defeat them all. And he would be able to do whatever he wanted, and perhaps he would find a lover, a woman to love him.

And maybe, just maybe, Saya – when she was healed – would go after him, and he could kill her.

Without mercy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The third chapter is up! I can't tell you guys how much your reviews meant to me! You guys really made my day! Thanks!

And I know I haven't put any Saya and Kyoko in the story, but at this moment the plot is complicating, and if I added any more, it would lose its punch! And I hope you guys don't mind I made Saya a relative of Jenos! Jenos is a black sheep of his family, so he isn't really close or talks much about his family in this story, as I believe this was implied from the anime. Besides, he _could _be after all, I mean, thy _do _look a little alike.

Anyway, today is the first day of Syawal, and is Hari Ray Aidilfitri. This is a Muslim celebration, which happens after a month of fasting during the month of Ramdhan, so to all my fellow Muslim friends out there, as well as to everyone else, have a happy Raya, and hope this story brightens up your day!

Shouting out to all you reviewers out there.


	4. Old Friends

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_Old Friends_

_

* * *

_

**Shopping for a yukata; how fun!**

Saya was adamant about buying a new yukata to temporarily replace her favourite one which Kyoko insisted on sending to the best dry-cleaners in town. The yukata was the only one she'd had, however, since after she'd defaulted in payments (due to her being unconscious in a coma), her old place was rented to someone else, and all her belongings sold, much to Kyoko's indignation. Not that Kyoko minded. She loved shopping. Besides, she had nothing better to do, and Saya had promised her to take her shopping for a yukata.

"Ooh, this is _pretty_," Kyoko smiled. "I think that would look _beautiful_." She was swamped with at least ten different yukatas, of every colour imaginable and every pattern ever seen.

Saya, on the other hand, was frowning. "My goodness! Things have got ever so much more expensive."

Kyoko looked over. "Blame Creed. His psychopathic war caused a major shortage in supplies. In fact, it was worse before this."

"Creed," Saya repeated. There was a frown on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoko asked, worriedly. Saya had turned pensive.

Saya gave a (forced) laugh. "No, Kyoko. No, it's just - I think it's better if I took on a different name."

"Whatever for?" Kyoko smiled. "Surely no one is going to kill you?" She gave the elder girl a hug. "No one will ever dare kill a friend of Kyoko, or I'll sic Black Cat on them."

"It's always better to be safe than sorry," Saya told her. "Do you have a distant cousin who your friends don't know of?"

Kyoko frowned, appearing to be in deep thought. "No. Mother and daddy come from a long line of only children. The only relatives I have are all a generation older than I am. But you could, you know, just be an imaginary cousin called Saya."

"None?" Saya sighed. "Well, I don't think it would be wise to be my true identity at the moment. I could pretend to be one of your classmates."

To this, Kyoko only giggled. "No way! You're like, so old-sounding, and you're too smart! No one will ever believe you're my classmate."

"You sure about that?" Saya smiled.

"Positive," Kyoko said solemnly, and burst into giggles. "No, you can be an imaginary cousin, like at the hospital. Maybe you could change your name. Like, call yourself Cat or Neko or something. Try Cat, it sounds cute. It could be short for Catherine or Catrina."

"As in, Catrina Kirisaki? But Catrina isn't a Japanese name."

"You're mixed Japanese and local, or something. I'm trying to _help _here?" Kyoko said, impatiently.

"Oh fine, Kyoko!" Saya said. "You have to relax! I'm just being impossible. You know, the world has changed so much -"

"Tell me about it!" Kyoko smiled, her annoyance forgotten, as she was quick to temper and also quick to calm down. "But the point is, do you want a yukata?"

"I'll take this one," Saya touched the silk fabric of a beautiful yukata, similar to her blood-stained one, a white coloured with intricate leafy patterns and floral patterns at the neck, sleeves, and hem. She paid for it, then changed into it, and neatly folded the peasant blouse and skirt Kyoko had lent her.

"That's looks beautiful on you, Saya. Maybe I should wear mine now?"

Saya nodded. Kyoko emerged from the changing rooms in a white yukata with bubbles.

"Well, isn't that pretty?" Saya smiled. "Are we done? You ready to go?"

"Yeah," and both girls walked out of the store.

"Well, I'm on my way to the pub, okay? I'll see you in an hour or two," Saya said on the way out.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have to work today?" Kyoko frowned.

"No, it isn't," Saya smiled. "I want to check whether there are any criminals on the loose."

"You're crazy, Saya! Didn't you just get out of the hospital? And you could have a relapse! That would make _me _a _murderer_!" Kyoko wailed.

"You're such a drama queen, Kyoko!" Saya laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be _fine_."

"You'd better be. I'm expecting you two hours from now, _on the dot_."

"Okay, okay. Well, hopefully I'll be able to catch a murderer or two."

"I'm coming with you. Someone has to protect you."

"_Don't worry_, Kyoko. You can come on the next one!" Saya smiled.

"There won't be a next one, Saya. You could get killed. And you nearly did, I might add."

But Saya had left, and blended seamlessly into the throng of people.

* * *

**I thought I saw a person from my dreams...**

Train Heartnet was hungry and broke. Sven had no cash, Princess (Eve) was not in the mood for helping Train out (and had popped back to her boarding school - an exclusive one that Sven and Tearju paid almost all their money for - after an unauthorised visit), and Rinslet and Jenos were a pair of selfish people who wouldn't let poor Train have a glass of milk. That was what he called pure evil.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. But they were still meanies!

He was heading for Cait Sith. Usually, he'd head there with Sven and Eve, but again, Eve was off at her boarding school and Sven was 'spending time' with Tearju.

Insert gag.

Anyway, on his way to Cait Sith, he thought he went mad. For he saw a face he'd seen only in his dreams ever since he thought she died.

It was Saya.

He tried to call her name, but was unable to. She was wearing a different coloured yukata. He tried to follow her, but the throng of people was against him. He looked up. He could probably track her from above -

"_Black Cat_!"

Oh no. Kyoko Kirisaki.

"Black Cat, what are _you_ doing here? Did you come to see me?"

He tried to unhand himself from her grasp. "Kyoko, now's not the time - you're wearing a yukata!"

The last part was said with some surprise. Kyoko nodded and beamed.

"Yeah! I'm surprised you know what it is, it's supposed to be Japanese! How on earth do you know that? Are you part Japanese as well?" She looked up and frowned, when she saw Train in deep thought, obviously having ceased listening to her. "Is that bad? I thought it looked pretty when I bought it with my cousin."

"No, no," Train said hastily. "I'm sure it's nice. No! It only reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Who, who?" Kyoko asked.

Great, now Kyoko was trying to pry into his past.

"No one particular," Train said, and tried to break free. He didn't want to hurt Kyoko, though, because Sven's _gentlemanly ways_ had rubbed off him, and no gentleman would willfully hurt a lady.

Although, right now, Kyoko was more dragon than lady.

"Do you know, Train," Kyoko said hastily. "That my cousin is in town?"

"No, but -" God, Kyoko was strong.

"I really want you to meet her. She's really pretty, and would make a lovely maid-of-honour for our wedding! And she loves yukatas! What do you think of us having a traditional wedding?" Kyoko smiled.

"Yeah - _No!_ No wedding, Kyoko. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He managed to escape Kyoko, who was yelling, "We should have lunch someday! All three of us!"

Train made his way to the top of the building. He looked over the whole of the marketplace. But Saya, or whoever it was, was gone.

* * *

**In delusion - not that I'd know.**

"He really loves me," Kyoko smiled, in satisfaction. It was the proverbial look that the cat got when it caught the canary.

She turned around, and saw Charden.

"Charden! It's you! I haven't seen you for a long time!" She jumped on top of him and gave him a hug. "How have you been doing? I missed you!"

She couldn't see Charden's eyes behind the glasses. Charden was introverted and quiet, her exact opposite, but if she had seen the emotion that his large glasses hid, she would have been touched.

"Well, I've been traveling," he finally admitted. "And I've heard of something _very _interesting about several underworld criminals."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I deserve hate mail for not updating sooner. I don't deserve you guys or your lovely reviews. I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating.


	5. New Twists

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_New Twists_

_

* * *

_

**Hidden in Plain Sight...**

Charden was an orphan with a very handsome inheritance. He was one of those who were brought up with the belief that the world always needed young men who were willing to make a difference, when his parents were alive, and this was later drilled into him by his uncle, who had later died a year after he assumed control of his inheritance.

When Charden later was sent by the loyal butler to a boarding school for the elite, the boys made fun of his almost angelic appearance. It was a burden. No man ever looked as angelic or beautiful, and the other boys would make fun of his pretty boy looks. It wasn't his fault that he looked like his mother, who was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Later, girls would adore him, not only for his good looks, but also for the handsome fortune his deceased parents had left him.

It was for that reason why he had left the family manor, and disguised himself with dark clothing, a top hat, and sunglasses so large it covered half of his face, like a mask.

But he didn't want to be admired for that. He wanted to make a difference in the world. It was this desire that brought him to meet Creed.

He had met Creed Diskenth at one of the world conferences.

"We can change the world," Creed had said.

Charden was sold.

He was later paired up with Kyoko Kirisaki. He had found her a little annoying, but she had won him over in a loyalty assignment gone awry. He had been caught by one of the security robots, who had managed to trap Charden inside one of those human-containers, as Kyoko had dubbed them. They had been warned against it, but by some stroke of bad luck, he still managed to get stuck.

He was sure this would be the end of him, but suddenly the metal melt, and he found himself on the outside, gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?" Charden asked. He had never had real friends, except for his loyal butler, who had died several years ago.

Kyoko frowned, but then gave him a brilliant smile. "Because you're my team partner!" Kyoko exclaimed. "We look out for each other!" She extended a hand.

"You are the most generous-hearted girl in the world, Kyoko," he told her.

"Oh, I knew that," Kyoko said, airily, with a toss of her short hair.

They had been close friends ever since, and he loved that she was sunny and happy and willing to look past his chauvinistic behaviour.

He wondered when he started to fall in love with her.

--

**What news?**

"Indeed, Charden?" Kyoko's bright eyes were transfixed.

"Of course. I hear, there are several of the former, less well-known, Tao-power users."

"Indeed?" Kyoko said, her mouth forming a little 'o' of surprise. "But I thought the Tao elixir was disposed of when Creed was overthrown."

"It was," Charden said. "These Tao-power users have managed to replicate some to recruit new members to overthrow the government."

"I thought Creed learnt his lesson?" Kyoko said.

"Oh, that's the twist. See, Creed has _nothing _to do with this. Have you heard of Preta Ghoul?"

"I think so," Kyoko struggled to remember. "Did he have that weird power, corrosive wax or something?"

"The very one," Charden nodded. "Apparently, he's outraged that he could not murder a sweeper responsible for his downfall. She wasn't one of those who was involved in -"

"Oh. So this is because of revenge?"

"She caused him to get caught by the local authorities," Charden explained.

"Bummer," Kyoko said. "But, who _is_ she?"

"See, I'm not sure, but there's something interesting you should know about his capture."

"What?" Kyoko asked, grabbing his hand, nails biting into his arm.

Charden leaned close. Kyoko felt shivers running up her spine.

"Train Heartnet was there."

--

**Catrina, Sayuri and disguises. Don't ask.**

"It's so nice to be a sweeper again," Saya said, twirling her gun and flexing some of her muscles, now sore after the capture of two villains, in one day too, which was her personal best. She had a hefty reward to go with her hard work.

Annette smiled. "So I take it you're going back to full-time sweeping."

"No," Saya shook her head. "No, my friend will be really freaked out. So I think I'll keep this on the side. But I felt so free, and invigorated. You miss the thrill."

"You are really weird, you know that," Annette said. Saya laughed.

"You know Annette. Thanks. I'd have never been able to do this without you or Kyoko," Saya smiled.

"Don't get all girly on me," Annette said to the younger girl. "But I agree with your friend Kyoko. You should do something safer. Why don't you continue your university education? You loved Physics."

Saya laughed. "I could. But I'm a free spirit, Annette, and it'll be easier for people to find me, too."

"Are you in danger, Saya?"

"I could be."

Annette groaned. "You're so reckless, Saya."

"I'm taking preventative measures."

"Like what?" Annette said, as both women began to clean up.

"Well, as from now, you're looking at Catrina Kirisaki."

"Indeed," Annette snorted.

"What's wrong?' Saya pouted.

"Saya, it's easy for people like me to forget your real identity. Why don't you try something closer to your real name. Like, Sayuri or something."

"You have a point, but I rather like Catrina."

Annette sighed. "Make it your middle name then. Sayuri Catrina Minatsuki."

"Kirisaki."

Another sigh. "Fine then, Sayuri Catrina Kirisaki."

"That's not so bad," Saya pondered.

"I know. So, have you thought of any disguises yet?"

"Disguises?" Saya was blank. "Annette, that's a brilliant idea!"

"I'm taking that as a no, then."

"Obviously," Saya smiled. "But I rather like my looks."

"You could always wear a wig and contacts."

"True. Do you happen to know anyone who has such a wig and contact lenses?"

"I know Rinslet Walker has one, a blonde one."

"Real blonde, I suppose," Saya smiled. "But if it rains -"

"True," Annette agreed. "But I do have some temporary hair colouring with me." Her face dropped. "It's my friend's though."

"That does pose a problem," Saya agreed.

"No, there's no problem _there_. It's just that the hair colouring is really pale. It would look lovely on you, though."

"Okay, why don't we give it a try? It's temporary, right?"

"Disappears after 5 washes."

"Then we should try it," Saya said.

* * *

**Note to self: **_**never**_** dye my hair that colour.**

"Oh my goodness!" Saya gasped when Annette showed her the mirror.

"It's pretty good on you, isn't it."

Saya's hair was dyed a platinum blond so light-cloured, it appeared almost white.

"It would look lovely with these contacts."

"Grey coloured?" Saya saw.

"Just put them on," Annette said.

Saya did so, like an obedient child.

"I look ethereal," Saya said, looking in the mirror. And she really did. Her black hair had contrasted with her beautiful green eyes and porcelain skin, but there was no contrast between her platinum blonde hair and her still porcelain skin.

"It's the perfect disguise, isn't it?" Annette asked, putting her hand on Saya's back.

"I still prefer the way I used to look," Saya said mournfully.

"Yes. There was a warmth to your expression. But now there's no choice," Annette agreed.

"I still look cute though!" Saya smiled, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Are you going to wash your hair when you get home?"

Saya smiled. "Would that be so bad?"

Annette sighed. "No, I was hoping you would, because you look unreal."

Saya gave the older woman a hug. "Thanks Annette!"

"But, of course, if you change your mind or are in need of another disguise, here's a crate of that hair colouring," Annette dumped the crate on Saya's small arms. Saya winced at the sudden weight, then jostled it about to make it more comfortable.

"That's better," Saya said. "My muscles have really atrophied in that coma thing. Thank goodness I was able to recover so quickly with exercise. I think, now I'm at peak performance."

"Don't exert yourself too much, Saya," Annette warned, as Saya made her way to the doors of Cait Sith to go home.

"I won't," Saya told her. She then frowned. "You sure your friend won't mind?"

Annette sighed. "I've been trying to get him to get rid of it for ages."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another update! Enjoy!


	6. If We Met

Strange Circumstances

* * *

_If We Met_

_

* * *

_

**Coming to my apartment?**

For the record, Charden was _sure_ that Kyoko inviting him to her apartment was a platonic invitation, much like before all the previous times before that he visited her there. But that was during the time of the Apostles. Here in peace, it was just awkward, especially since she was a girl, and he was a guy, and he had feelings for her.

After all, she lived alone. He was a man, despite his weird attire, and she was a girl - the implications were great.

"So, want to meet my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Charden frowned. "I've never heard you speak of a cousin."

"Oh yes," Kyoko said, opening the door. "Her name is Catrina. Cat, for short."

"I don't think anyone is here," Charden noticed.

"She's probably at Cait Sith, still," Kyoko said. "I thought she'd be here soon, but _no_, she had to go off. In that case, let's go, and come back later. Catrina is an idiot - she's just got well, and -" Here

"Her name's Catrina?"

"Yeah," Kyoko said. Her face brightened. "I know, let's visit Black Cat!"

Did she know how much he wished she'd speak of him in that same enthusiasm?

"Sure, Kyoko," he murmured.

"Charden, you're the best!" She hugs her former partner innocently.

_It makes it harder for me to get over you._

* * *

**When you meet up with Black Cat, make sure there are no white cats around.**

Sven and Train were just sitting around, playing cards at a restaurant while waiting for that actress who always seemed to be around when they were in town to come with their food (if they could even call it that), when Eve snuck up on them - or attempted to, at any rate.

"Boo!"

"We know you're there, Eve," Train said monotonously, whilst Sven nodded.

Eve sighed. "I don't get it. Why isn't the technique working?"

"What technique?" Train asked.

"The technique is about stealth. I'm learning it. It's from the book Stealth: To Your Advantage."

"You're forgetting that Sven here can see five minutes to the future, and I'm Black Cat."

Eve sat down with a sigh. "I suppose so," she said, in the same monotonous voice.

Sven shook his head. "You have to stop sneaking out of school, Eve," he shook his head.

"There is nothing new there."

"Still, you need an education. If Tearju was here -"

"You wouldn't be here talking to us," Eve said, solemnly. "You'd be off with her. I can tell. You're fascinated by her. You are less confident around her. Your heart beats faster - I can hear it. It was one of the signs of attraction."

Train grinned. "And where did you read that from, Princess?"

"It was in Laws of Attraction."

"Do you really think you should be reading those sort of books, Eve?" Sven felt like melting into a puddle.

"Sven, it wasn't as if you forbade me from those books. The librarian checked them out for me."

"And where did you get it?"

"From school. It was in the non-fiction section."

Sven sweatdropped. Train grinned. "Is that so, Princess? So much for an education, huh, Sven?"

"Don't even start with me."

Eve looked like she was concentrating hard. Sven turned around and saw her, a slight frown on her forehead. "What is it?"

"Kyoko and Charden," she said, pointing behind Train. Both men looked in her direction. Train sighed and made a break for it.

"Black _Cat_!" Kyoko cried, but Train, forgetting his empty stomach, was out by the back door, and jogged (it would be called running, to other mere mortals) his way to the front, hoping Kyoko would not reach him as he ran towards the entrance of the restaurant.

_Damn_, he thought. _I forgot this restaurant was near that girl's house_.

He tried to run as fast as possible amongst the crowd of jostling people, but was too late when a girl with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes in a white yukata came out of nowhere, walking away from the direction of Kyoko's house. He swerved to avoid her, but she moved in the same direction with the same speed to avoid him, and they inevitably bumped into each other, with Train and his greater inertia knocking the petite girl down, and himself falling on top of her. She landed down, on the hard pavement with an _oomph_, and Train, momentarily annoyed, got up as quickly as he could to avoid Kyoko.

Yet, the girl lying down on the pavement seemed dazed, and Train suddenly realised that him, having fallen on _top_ of her, could have done her some serious injury. Train groaned, but if there was ever one thing Sven had taught him - and could ever teach him, for that matter - it was chivalry, and he ought to make sure the girl was all right.

"Are you okay?" He bent over, extending a hand to the girl on the hard pavement. He took this moment to look at the girl. She looked so very familiar - and yet the colour was all wrong. It was supposed to be black, not platinum blonde, and her eyes were a vivid turquoise, a sea of blue-green, not the cold silver orbs that stared back at him, although they - in a weird way shared the same warmth.

"Black Cat! There you - oh!"

"Kyoko!" The girl cried out. "It's me. Catrina!"

Kyoko looked confused. "Oh my goodness!" She finally said, as if she recollected something. "You look so different! What did you do to yourself?" Then, looking at the girl's prostrate form, gave a small shriek. "Sa - I mean, Catrina! Are you okay? What happened?"

Train groaned, and picked up a white cat straying along the pavement, using it as a shield against the glomping Kyoko when she tried to kiss him.

"Argh! A white cat! And they say black cats bring bad luck!"

"Catrina?" A voice said behind Kyoko. It was Charden, and behind him were Sven and Eve. "Is _this_ your cousin, Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded. "Sure is! Say - I mean, Catrina Kirisaki!"

"Do people call you Cat?" Charden asked.

Catrina laughed. "Sometimes they do! It's a nickname of sorts, like Cat, Catrina, you know?"

"Why does Kyoko keep saying Sa, and then changing her mind and saying Catrina instead?" Eve, the most perceptive of them all, ventured to ask, after staring at Catrina curiously.

Kyoko's face turned weird, Train noticed. It was as if she had something to hide - but that was ludicrous. he doubted Kyoko could keep a secret.

But Catrina, on the other hand, laughed. "Because my name is actually Sayuri! But I prefer Catrina!"

_Sayuri - Saya - could it be?_ Train shook his head. Sayuri was perfectly healthy, and not to mention had a totally different hair colour and eye colour. And so what if she wore a yukata? He saw _Kyoko_ in a yukata, and she definitely wasn't Saya. Besides, Sayuri - or Catrina, if she preferred - was healthy, if her movements were any indication. Saya would have still been in the hospital -

_Wouldn't she?_

Kyoko lost her weird expression, and began to smile. "Catrina is my cousin, Black Cat! Remember I told you about her? And these are also my friends! Charden Flamberg (pointing at Charden), Sven Vollfield (pointing at Sven) and that cute girl is Eve! Oh, and the guy you bumped into is Black Cat, also known as Train Heartnet!)"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Catrina laughed.

"Catrina. Variant of Catriona, Gaelic form of Katherine, from the Greek name Aikaterine, etymology debated, with some saying it was derived from Hecate, goddess associated with witchcraft, tombs, demons and the underworld," Eve said suddenly. "You have a really interesting name, you know," she added.

"Witch," Catrina whispered, face now pale.

_Witch_, Train remembered Creed saying that, over and over again, in front of him, when referring to Saya. _Witch. Witch-witch-witch-witch-witch-witch-witch-witch_ -

Train frowned as he fell into a reverie, which was broken when he felt someone gaze upon him. It was Catrina, her eyes on him now, scrutinising him, as if looking for a trace of something - _recognition_? He looked back at her, straight into those wrong-coloured eyes, and she smiled, a wan, sad smile, but a soft smile that would stir the depth of your hollow soul.

That girl was weird -

Just like Saya.

* * *

**I hid my identity from a person I knew...**

Saya was surprised when she stared into the face of the person she knocked down. His hair was messy, a chocolate brown shade. His eyes were amber, with golden flecks. She knew this man.

_Train Heartnet._

In her coma, she knew her heart had stopped several times, and her spirit must have left her body. He was safe, and he was different. He was _free_.

"Are you okay?" He had asked her.

He was all right! She thanked God for that. He seemed like he'd finally lost his cold, solitary behaviour, and he seemed more at ease. Before she could say anything, she saw Kyoko coming, and called out to her. Kyoko looked confused, and she had a right to be. For one thing, she'd been in Cait Sith for a while now, and for another thing, she hadn't exactly run through the plan with Kyoko. Thankfully, Kyoko recognised her - or at least she believed what Saya said, that this was Catrina Kirisaki, although she nearly slipped once she realised Saya was now differently looking (despite the different appearance, Saya concluded that Kyoko recognised names and not voices, which was why it was so difficult to pin her name as Catrina to her new look, and not relapsing into Saya).

It was after introductions that Saya noticed Train become a little weird. Kyoko confirming Train was really Train and also telling her that he was Black Cat showed that Kyoko had a crush on Train Heartnet made Saya smile at the irony. Saya ought to have known. She remembered the gun with the Roman numerals XIII, but she'd never seen the tattoo, and what little she knew about Train's job was that he was being ordered to murder, and he did so, like a mindless servant. He never spoke to her of Chronos per say, but she should have guessed, from his superior attack and defense skills, and for his unbelievable reflexes and instincts – he was more than fit to be Chronos' star assassin, especially with his ability to be apathetic and devoid of any emotions.

No, Train was never one for emotions, although right now he seemed lost in a reverie, as if trying to link to pieces of a puzzle. Did he guess? She tried to observe him, see how he had changed, whether he was in love with Kyoko back, whether he missed her, whether he was truly himself, a free person now, or still stuck to the ways of his past, which had left him angry and bitter. He didn't deserve that, she had thought then and she thought now. He'd deserve to experience life, and how could you do so when you'd bottled up your emotions like that?

He did, she thought. There was a collar with a bell on his neck, like the fable, but there was a freedom, a change in the way he carried himself, a more comfortable, relaxed manner, less restraint - he looked up at her -

And she smiled at him, proud of him for standing up against his superiors and finding the courage to live his life on his own terms.

She knew he could do it, and she was glad to meet him again, under more warm and friendly circumstances, even if he did not know her. Because they were friends. Best friends.

Perhaps they could see the fireworks together again.

He didn't smile back. She didn't expect him to. He didn't know her. But at least he was willing to accept her, without keeping an arm's length from her.

She was happy just to be his friend again.

* * *

**Rinslet discovers a part of Saya's life...**

"Coming, Rins?" Jenos asked, leaning against the wall, innocently - well, as innocent as someone so sexy bent on seducing his lover tonight.

Rinslet swore. Damn, but she did like him - way too much for her own good.

"Jenos?"

"What up?" Jenos asked, absently. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he moved closer to her -

She swatted his arms away. "You know what I mean, Jenos. Or rather, who I mean. Did you know Saya Minatsuki's family relatively well?"

Jenos sighed. "Yes. Why?"

"Did your parents know people in the evil business?"

"Now love, why would you say that?"

"Just asking."

Jenos sighed. "Well, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

Rinslet sighed. "Saya's so-called parents were evil, did you know that?"

Jenos frowned. "Really?"

Rinslet nodded. "It - it was horrible, Jenos. You know, when you said she disappeared, she actually left with her paternal grandmother. Did you know that was after she fell into a coma for nearly and woke up with amnesia? Her grandmother had been summoned by social services to care for the child, but that was too late for her father's beatings and her mother's neglect. She nearly died, did you know?"

"No," Jenos froze. "I didn't."

_Was that why -_

_"I'm going to live as an emancipated minor, free to do whatever I want and bring justice to the whole world!"_

She was free now.

She was a sweeper, bringing justice to those criminals.

That explained a lot.

"Rinslet, you shouldn't cry -"

"Why would her parents do something like that to their child?" Rinslet cried into his shoulder. "I knew the world was filled with bad things, but Jenos - the hospital reports! And it was very low-profile too! Not even a word on the papers - you didn't know yourself, and you lived near her! I - I could never do that! I could lie, I could steal, I could seduce, but never could I hurt a child!"

"But why does it affect _you_?" Jenos asked softly.

"If I were ever to have a child -"

"You'd be a wonderful mother."

"Jenos?"

"Yes?"

"She won't know who you are. You can't convince her you knew her."

"I know. I won't be much help to Train."

Rinslet sighed and made herself more comfortable.

"Jenos?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

Jenos allowed his lips to form a secret smile. That was the first time she'd ever said it to him, and he felt elated, blissful - he felt the world was his.

They fell asleep on the chair in front of the computer, in that position, as Rinslet's sobs quietened, and the night was peaceful once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

A much longer chapter than usual! Enjoy! Added a little Rins/Jenos (they are so cute!) and one-sided Charden/Kyoko. You think Kyoko should like Charden back, or what? Tell me your thoughts! :)


End file.
